To Get to the Alpha, Go after his Beta
by randomwriter1215
Summary: *Some Spoilers for the Series Finale* AU. What if the yellow wolfsbane bullet had been meant for Liam instead of Scott?


****Some spoilers for the series finale****

 _ **A/N:** **This is just a little AU that came to me while watching the series finale (So sad it's over ). Throughout the season, Gerard mentioned that the way to get to the Alpha, was through his Beta. So I thought that the yellow wolfsbane bullet was going to be used on Liam. Since it wasn't, I wrote this short 2-part story to explore what may have happened if it had been. It's not super long, and doesn't have well developed plot. Also, I tried to tie it into the episode when Liam and Theo are at the hospital, and Scott and the gang are at the school, but I apologize if some of the timing doesn't line up. Also, no one is stone yet in this story.**_

The doors opened with a 'ding'. Liam and Theo, eyes glowing yellow, both gave a roar and rushed out of the elevator. Moving in sync, they dodged through the barrage of bullets and took out the two men firing the closest to them. Together, they made their way down the hall, swiping at the enemies around them, and knocking them to the ground with a few well-placed punches.

As the last guy was tossed at a nearby wall, Liam and Theo turned around just in time to see Melissa McCall come racing around the corner, and electrocute one of the men who had been trying to shoot them in the back. Nolan came around behind her, grabbing a discarded weapon and knocking out one of the others.

"Get down!" he yelled at them, as Gabe walked around the corner, holding a small hand gun. Before they could do anything, he levelled it at Liam and fired, hitting him in the center of his chest. Liam cried out in pain and surprise as he was thrown backwards by the impact. He saw Gabe smirk and walk out of sight, as Theo quickly knelt down beside him inspecting the wound.

"How bad is it?" Liam asked, laying his head back on the ground and closing his eyes. He worked to control his breathing as the pain intensified. Theo didn't reply, but a frown took form on his face and he moved quickly to cover up the wound with his hands. Melissa was suddenly beside him, taking over from Theo and looking down at Liam.

"Liam, you need to heal," she commanded, as blood continued to gush out from around her hands.

"Ah, I can't. It's not working!" Liam said after concentrating for a few seconds. His eyes were now wide open as a burning sensation began to radiate from the bullet hole.

"Try again, concentrate!" Melissa instructed.

"It won't work," Theo said calmly, with a hint of concern. Melissa looked up at him sharply, as Liam's gaze met his.

"Why not?" Melissa asked. Theo continued to gaze at Liam. "Look at the wound," he said.

Melissa slowly removed her hands and frowned confusedly. Mixed in with the red of Liam's blood was a thick yellow substance that appeared to be slowly encompassing the entire entry site. Her frown deepened as she ripped away his shirt to get a better look, and saw thin, black/yellow lines running away from the wound at a slow, but steady pace.

"What is that?" Liam cried in alarm, as he lifted his head and saw the damage.

"Yellow wolfsbane," Theo informed.

"Yellow Wolfsbane?" Liam repeated back, "What does that mean? What does it…?" His voice cut off, and became a loud cry of pain, as the burning sensation suddenly intensified. He felt like his chest was on fire, and beginning to encompass the rest of his body. His breathing hitched, as he worked to ride it out, but it didn't subside, and he arched his back as it continued to travel across is chest.

"What do we do?" a new voice said, and Theo turned to see Mason and Corey coming up behind them. Theo stared at them. Liam's cry had rattled him more then he would ever admit, and his brain had trouble forming a response.

"Theo, what do we do!" Melissa's commanding voice brought him back to himself, and he looked down at the other werewolf. She and Nolan were holding Liam down in an attempt to stop him from potentially causing more damage, as he writhed and moaned in pain. As he watched, Liam's breathing became more ragged, and the black/yellow lines grew closer and closer to his heart.

"Nothing…there's nothing we can do. Yellow Wolfsbane is one of the most deadly poisons for a werewolf. He's going to die."

"No," Mason said shakily, "There has to be something we can do. We're not going to just stand here and watch him die in agony."

"You're right," Melissa agreed, "If I can bring my son back from the dead, then there is no way I'm just letting his Beta die."

"Scott…" Corey said, "We need Scott!"

Mason quickly pulled out his phone and held it in the air, "I still can't get a signal." he exclaimed and then looked at Corey expectantly.

"Me neither."

"They must still be jamming the signal in the hospital. Both of you, run outside and try to get service. Call Scott and get him here immediately," Melissa instructed.

"That will take too long," Theo interrupted. "There's no guarantee that your phones will work outside, and by the time you make the call and Scott gets here, Liam will be dead….. **He** has to do it." He looked down at Liam's pain filled face, eyes screwed up tight in pain. "Liam needs to call for Scott. As his Beta, I'd be surprised if Scott didn't already know something was wrong. Liam's call will let him know exactly where he is, and how little time he has."

Melissa nodded understandingly. "Liam, you have to roar. Call Scott." Liam didn't respond at all. He had stopped being aware of the activity and conversation around him long ago, completely consumed by the fire that was burning him alive. "LIAM!" Melissa tried again. Theo stared at Liam, willing him to look at them. When they still were unable to get his attention, Theo placed his hand on top of Liam's and closed his eyes, drawing some of the pain into his own body. He groaned quietly as the fire hit him, but he forced his eyes open, and tapped Liam's face. He was rewarded by Liam's eyes meeting his own, still clouded by pain, but alert and slightly focused. Theo gritted his teeth as the flame's intensity grew, but managed to force out, "Call Scott,".

Liam nodded slightly in understanding and gripped Theo's hand tighter. He closed his eyes and forced his lungs to expand, taking in as much air as he could. Then with the last of his energy, he pushed his shoulders up, opened his glowing yellow eyes, and bared his fangs. He let out a long loud roar, filled with pain and desperation. Then his head fell back to the ground, eyes closed…his breathing faltered once, and then stopping completely.

 ** _Next chapter will be up soon..._**


End file.
